


SunnyBasil

by PetildaFan



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: Omori is living an idyllic life in the magical land of Headspace, trying to enjoy happiness with his friends and sister. As he explores the various worlds of Headspace and encounter unforgettable characters, the monochrome boy suspects that things are not as they seem.Inspired by the Disney+ series WandaVision.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

You heard some scoffing from behind the wall, but paid it no notice. You were in no mood to focus. You were overcame. You were sick of everything. You know it wasn't a big deal, but you couldn't control yourself.

Your precious violin lay shattered at the bottom of the staircase. You threw it in a rage. Your fingers were shaking in pain...practicing over and over...but you still make mistakes after mistakes. This was all a bad idea.

Mari was yelling at you. You couldn't understand what she was saying. She didn't understand you at all... She didn't understand that you just weren't good enough. The only thing you hold onto was your anger. This pain... Was it her fault?

Mari blocked your path. She says that she isn't finished talking. She tells you not to run away...but why not? You did this all for her! Why was she yelling at you? You didn't understand...

You lose all sense and push her down the staircase.

You watched Mari crush on top of your broken violin. The sound wakes you up to nothing but silence. You called out to her, but she doesn't answer. Your heart sinks into your stomach.

It happened in an instant. You didn't mean to do that. Well, you did mean to push her, didn't you? It was an accident, right? You're not sure. You tremble your way down the staircase.

You call her name, but she doesn't answer. You sweep the bits of wood from her body. Nothing but scratches. You turn her around and see her face. She looks asleep...but then, why isn't she answering?

You pick up Mari and drag her up the stairs. She feels lighter than you think. She just needs to lie down in a bed... She just needs some rest...

Your heart beats out of your chest. Your head feels fuzzy. You lose vision. You push the door to the bedroom open, and make your way to her bed. She's going to be okay, right? This is just a dream, right?

You call her name over and over, but she doesn't answer. You watch the light from the window cast a shadow over her face. She's expressionless. You sink your fingers into her arm, and break down into tears.

You want to scream for help, but you're afraid... You mumble to yourself... What if they ask what happened? There's no way you can tell them the truth. Who would be able to forgive him? Who would believe...that it was...an accident?

A whisper comes from behind you, but you ignore it. A cry comes from behind you, but you ignore it. You cover your face with your arms. This isn't real. None of this real. Why won't you wake up?

Everything appears dark. The shadows slither around you. You don't understand what is happening... Your head starts to feel fuzzy... You sink into a crevice in your mind...an empty white room.

Your shoulders feel heavy. A familiar voice whispers something unspeakable. Your eyes widen. It tells you to follow its lead. It says...it's the only way out... It says...that everything will be okay.

You pick up Mari's body and lift it down the staircase. She feels lighter than you think. You feel multiple eyes shift their gaze to you. You keep your eyes toward the ground.

You hear the sliding of a familiar door. A voice tells you to walk. A gist of wind enters the room as the light outside engulfs you. You keep your eyes toward the ground.

As you face forward, you listen to the crunching of the grass and feel the coolness of the wind. You hear the leaves in the trees riffle as the sun begins to set...but you try to ignore it. It's all just a dream...

You lay down Mari's body and look up for the first time. Small rays of light shine through the cracks in the leaves. You relish in its beauty and savor the moment. You think...even if this is all real, if you keep looking at the leaves, that...everything will be okay.

You hear pacing, the crunching of the grass sifting back and forth. You think you see a figure pick something off the ground, but you're not sure. You keep staring at the leaves overhead. Everything will be okay... You think...everything will be okay.

You hear shuffling. You hear dragging...and creaking...and pulling. Something is happening, but you refuse to look away from the leaves. Your head feels fuzzy again. You bite your tongue and attempt to wake up one last time, but it's no use... You're still here.

As you and Basil step into the house, you look back towards the trees and see it. The light engulfs it as it sways in the wind... For a moment, you feel at peace. You hate yourself for feeling this way. Is that all, then? Is everything going to be okay now?

You feel a cold hand clutch yours. You try to jerk away, but it squeezes back, unwilling to let you go. The hand drags you backward. You look up and see your best friend for the first time...Basil. You see the tears falling from his tired eyes as he looks ahead. You suddenly realize that none of this is a dream. All of this is real.

Suddenly, Basil stops. You look up at his eyes...but this time, they're wide awake, staring at something. You turn your eyes toward it as well, though you wish you didn't. An eye meets yours. Your heart sinks into your stomach.

You shouldn't have looked back...

You just...

...shouldn't...

...have looked...

...

...

...

No.

That's a lie.

There was no accident.

The something is Mari.

She's right here.

She's perfectly fine.

She has a picnic prepared for you and Basil.

Basil is perfectly fine as well.

His smile is so bright.

And look, everyone else is coming as well.

Aubrey, Kel, and Hero.

They're all here for Mari's picnic.

You welcome them all to the backyard.

...

You are sitting with everyone enjoying Mari's picnic. As you all eat tasty watermelons, Mari and Aubrey decide to make flower crowns. Basil is wearing one too. Everyone is happy and smiling. You are happy too. Everything is fine.

You're all going to be fine.


	2. An Ordinary Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headspace is a magical place.

Omori had awaken in the peaceful realm called White Space. He has been living in this realm for as long as he could remember, with no clear way of knowing how he discovered this place. It has always been just him and a black cat named Mewo. And being in this place wasn't boring. He has his laptop to update his journal, a box of tissues for wiping his sorrows away, and a sketchbook in case he felt like drawing. There was also a black lightbulb hanging nearby, but that wasn't something for him to think about.

But on this particular day, a white door had materialized nearby. Almost on instinct, he walked over to the door and opened it. Upon doing so, he was hit by a wave of bright colors. After adjusting his eyes to the new, intense environment, he saw three kids playing cards nearby while a large yellow cat watched over them. He recognized the kids as Aubrey, Kel, and Hero, his friends. And upon seeing him Aubrey, ran over to him.

"Hi Omori!" Aubrey cheered. "We were hoping that you'd come by soon. Wanna play cards with us? We were just about to start another game!" But then she realized what she had unintentionally done by running over to Omori. "Oh! Whoops..."

"Aww, man..." Kel groaned. "What the heck, Aubrey?! You messed up all the cards! I was winning, too."

"Hey there, Kel," Hero spoke up. "There's no need to get angry. It's just a game, after all."

"Don't give me that, Hero!" Kel angrily shouted. "You only say that 'cause you were losing."

Hero remained silent before looking over at Omori. "Kel and Aubrey have been fighting a lot again," he told the monochrome boy. "You would think they'd get tired of it after a while, but they're both just so full of energy."

Speaking of Kel and Aubrey, they were still bickering. "Why are you always so mean to me?!" Aubrey demanded. "Like when you stole my stuffed toy and hid it somewhere in this room!"

At that moment, Omori walked over to a nearby watermelon. Using his shiny knife, he cut it open and pulled out a plush eggplant. With the plush in hand, he walked over to Aubrey and held it up towards her.

"I-Is that?" Aubrey gasped. "Could it be?" She snatched the plush from Omori's grasp and waved it in front of Kel. "Hey, Kel! Look, it's my stuffed toy!"

"W-What the heck?" Kel panicked. "Where did you get that?"

"Omori found it!" Aubrey happily answered. "Lucky for me, I've got some real friends!"

"Serve you right, Kel," Hero scolded. "You should know better than to pick on others."

"But Aubrey started it..." Kel whined. "She was the one who was making fun of me for the mole on my..."

"On your...what?" Aubrey cheekily interrupted.

Kel didn't respond. "Aubrey..." Hero spoke up.

"Fine..." Aubrey sighed.

"Maaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn... Aubrey always gets what she wants," Kel pouted.

"I'm glad that's all settled," Hero reassured. "You two always seem to be bumping heads." He paused. "Mari and Basil invited us for a picnic at the playground! Did you want to go see them?"

"͍̦̙̓̒̑Ȯ͇̤̍f̩̲͔͋͆͞ ̧̟̙͉͗͒̽͠c͚̥̍̃̎͢ô̥͎̜̍͋û̧͉̝͎̓͐̃r͜͝s̮̙̑̚e̜͠,̬̫̜̆̍́"̼͌ Omori answered. "I̱͗ ̜̓w̱̞̞͙̜̒͒͒̿̓o͓̰̼͒́̊̏͟u̮̟͈͈͌̅̌͋l͖͆d̼͠ l̮͉̃͐ǫ͉̙͍̆̃̋́v͉̖͔̍͊̓ẹ̀ ̟̬̞͐̂̐t̤͇̗̯͍̆̄͋̓͘o̟͎̪̩͑́̌̾ ̻̉͟͠h͕̻̠̀̒̆a̭̮͓͆̊͘v̛͈̲̚e̢̟̗͑̄̅̕͟͡ͅ ̧̒a͇͙̓̽n͔̤̘̟̭̊̌̂͠͠o͍̟̬̽̈̚t̼͉̎̅he̹̳͛̋r ͙̰͌́̚͜p͚̾i̡̗̝̎̔̓c̡̝̯͗̉͞ṉ̏i̼̤͓̪͍̾̄̃̊͠c͇͚̘̈́̒̂͜͜͞͠ ẁ͔̗̘̃̂͢͝í̡̧̗̰͂͑͠t̞̯͝͠h ̡̲̆̅t͚̜̑̍͜͞h̢̧̖͎̉̇͌͌e̡̻̪̩͆̊͊͗m͒͢.̟̓"̺̰̽̓

Hero stood up. "Alright everyone..." he said. "Let's go see Mari and Basil!"

* * *

After walking up the room's steps, Omori emerged from a rainbow-colored tree stump. Kel was right behind him, followed by Hero.

"OH, YEAH!" Kel cheered. "FRESH AIR AT LAST!! Gotta love that nature. Well, let's go!"

But before the three boys could leave...

"Hey, wait a sec!"

Aubrey popped out of the stump. "Help me up, guys!" she exclaimed. "I'm stuck."

"Only if you say please!" Kel replied with a laugh.

"Kel, stop messing around and get me out of here," Aubrey threatened.

"Okay, okay... Fine," Kel sighed. He walked over to Aubrey and pulled her out of the stump, causing him to fall over in the process.

"Hmph! Took you long enough!" Aubrey spat out.

"Well sorry, princess..." Kel grumbled under his breath.

With the four out of the stump, Hero led the younger kids over to the playground. This particular area was full of unusual kids. Some were average humans, while others were oddball creatures. Whether human or creature, they were all playing peacefully. But for Omori and the others, the main center of attention was a nearby red picnic blanket, where two more kids were waiting for them. It was Mari and Basil, the remaining pieces of the main friend group.

"MARI! BASIL!" Aubrey called out. She and the three boys ran over to the picnic blanket and sat down.

"Oh, hello Aubrey!" Mari greeted. "Hello, everyone! How are you all doing today?"

"KEL'S BEING MEAN TO ME AGAIN!!" Aubrey blurted out.

"Oh, no!" Mari gasped. "Not again... How could he?"

"Pshh, I'm not being mean!" Kel dismissed. "Aubrey's just being all whiny."

"Well, Kel!" Mari remarked. "You've just made a very convincing point. Now I don't know who to believe!"

"BELIEVE ME!!" Kel insisted.

"NO, BELIEVE ME!!" Aubrey disagreed.

Hero sighed in defeat. "Settle down, you two..." he advised. "Why does it always have to be like this?"

"Chin up, Hero!" Mari reassured. "Look at you, being all responsible. I really like that about you..." She playfully giggled.

"C-Come on, Mari!" Hero stammered. "Not now..."

"Oh Hero, you know I'm just teasing," Mari laughed. "You're so cute when you get all flustered!"

Hero didn't respond. He grumbled to himself as he averted his eyes and blushed.

"While we were waiting for you guys, Basil and I were going through his photo album!" Mari revealed. "Did you wanna join us?"

"Of course!" Aubrey happily agreed. "After all...we're the ones in the pictures, aren't we?"

"BASIL, BASIL! GET A LOAD OF THIS!!" Kel shouted. He stood up and stretched out his arms. "C'mon, Basil! Take a picture of me!"

"Sorry, Kel," Basil turned down. "I only take pictures of people when they least expect it!"

"You like to take photos of people acting naturally when they're not in front of a camera, right Basil?" Hero recalled.

"Yeah..." Basil confirmed. "There's something special about everyone living their own lives. Those are the moments I want to capture!"

"So like...we just have to pretend you're not there?" Kel asked.

Basil laughed in response. "Yeah, I guess you can put it that way," he confirmed.

"Did you want to show us your photo album now, Basil?" Mari wondered.

"Ah, okay...but it's nothing amazing," Basil dismissed.

"Oh, Basil!" Aubrey giggled. "Stop doubting yourself! I'm sure they'll be great."

"You're right, Aubrey," Basil agreed. "Sorry... I'll try to believe in myself more." He proceeded to take out his photo album and set it down on the picnic blanket. "Here! This way we can all see.

And so, with the photo album out, the group of friends looked through it.

* * *

  
Mari is teaching everyone how to make flower crowns! Omori and Kel are holding Mari's example. So pretty...

  
Omori and Kel gave up and ran off, but Aubrey and I got the hang of it really fast!

  
Hero's still making his flower crown. It's taking him a little while, but he's getting it. You have to admire his persistence.

  
Everyone's eating watermelons. So juicy! Aubrey has some seeds on her face. Maybe someone should tell her.

  
Kel drinking a bottle of milk, his favorite! I shouldn't get too close or he might get my camera wet.

  
Mari had Hero take a picture of us. Everyone thinks a flower crown really suits me.

  
Hero leaning in for a smooch! Kel looks so annoyed. Ah, brotherly love...

  
We're having a picnic today! Mari wanted to take a picture of everyone. Say cheese!

  
After eating, everyone fell asleep, except Hero and Mari. I'm getting kind of sleepy myself.

  
Kel said he took a picture of himself on accident, but I don't believe him....

  
All of our feet in a circle! can you guess whose feet are whose?

* * *

"These photos are all so charming, Basil," Hero complimented. "You really know how to capture the moment!"

"Thanks..." Basil replied. "I didn't take all of them though. Mari likes to steal my camera sometimes."

"Only sometimes!" Mari cheerfully chimed in.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Basil said. "Did you all want to come hang out at my house? I just finished planting some little sprouts and wanted to show everyone. Come on! They're really cute!"

"Yeah sure, that sounds fun!" Kel agreed. "Let's go!"

"It's south of the playground, right?" Hero checked.

"Yup, that's the way!" Basil confirmed.

"Hmm... I think I'll sit this one out," Mari decided. "You all go on and enjoy yourselves! But if you're ever feeling weary, you can always stop by one of my picnics! I'll always have some refreshments ready!"

"Awww... Thanks, Mari!" Hero said. "You're always doing so much for us!"

"Bye, Mari!" Aubrey said as she stood up. "We'll see you again soon!"

"Run along and have fun now!" Mari encouraged. "You know where to find me!"

However, before the group of five could leave the playground...

"Hey, wait just one second! Where do y'all think you're going?!"

That voice came from Berly, one of the nearby kids. "You can't leave without joining us for a game of hide-and-seek!" she insisted.

"Stay and play with us!" Van, who stood next to Berly, spoke up. "The more the merrier!"

"You want to play hide-and-seek again?" Hero asked.

"But...you know how this turned out last time..." Kel recalled.

"Y-Yeah..." Aubrey stammered. "Sorry, Berly. I think we're going to have to pass.

"We're going to Basil's house now..." Kel added. "So...we'll catch up with you later!"

"Not so fast!" Berly shouted, deliberately blocking Kel's path. "You guys tryin' to avoid me again?! What's up with you two? Is it my face? My rough-and-tough exterior? At least I'm not as bad as Boss! It's a good thing I banned him from the playground after what happened last time..." She paused. "I wonder what that moron is up to now?" After a bit of thinking, she shrugged. "Eh... Good riddance."

"So...you wanna play hide-and-seek, Basil?" Hero checked.

"I can go either way," Basil replied. "There's no rush to get to my house after all. I think I'll leave it up to Omori." He looked over at the monochrome boy. "What do you want to do?"

Berly walked over to Omori. "Omori, Omori!" she exclaimed, her tail thumping on the ground. "My best friend! Come on! You know how to play hide-and-seek, don't you?"

"̬̻͈̤̀̑̇͝I̖͋ ̢̓dò̹ ̨̱͕͔͊̑̂̕ȑ̭̟̎è̤̰̓m̜̈́ę̛͈͕̟̌̇́̑͜mb̺̚éͅr̝̪̀͊͝ͅ ͈̣̠̋̅̒͟͡h̢̭͔͌̋̓ŏ͚w̗̄ ̜̼͖̒͛̇͒͜t͍͍͉̖̉͆̍̀̒͟ò̜̮̦̽̆ ̮͈̕͡p̧͉̖̙̍́̓͞ļ̱̳͖̒̇͐̔a̬͙͗͂ỹ̗̜̃̕͟ ̡̛͙͚͖́́͊h̠̓i̱͌d͓́e̜̻͛̅-͚̑ã̩͙͔̬͑͗͠n̪͞d-̧̛̬̼̙̟͒̉̉̕s̼͗̋͌͒͜ͅͅé̢̡̝̏̀ek,̫͚̭̂̇̀"͖͓͎̽̎͡ Omori answered. "̠̌Į̂ ̩̩̺̀̈́̒s̡͑ȗ̩̗̞̠̅̉̆͘ͅpp̡͚͖̹͒̓͊͠o̲͔̽͋s͙̩͗͗ẽ̗͔̫̰̀̌͛͂͢ ̮̘͖͙́̈̐͠a̬͛ ̓͜qu͔̓ȋ̢̢͌̽͟c̡̖̏̌k͎̖̫̀͌̕ ͈̅̏͟g̤͙̦̤̰͌̀̋̑͋a̠͛̒͟mȩ̥̣̞͉̀̅̃̈͡ w̘̕ȍ̢̙̣̙͙̀̓̅͘ư͓̜͖͕͊͂͆̌͜l̩̘̭͔̞̓̄̑̃̓d̯͖̮̈́̐̾́͜ñ͕̖̉͂͘͟͢'͚͖͈̐̌̓t̢̮̜̤̜̀͊̓̈́͘ ̤̌͌ͅh̃͛͟͢u͔̻̻͋̀̑̒̄͟ͅr̨̉ţ̩̯̝̣̀̋͐͞͞."̡̦́͠

"Heh, that's what I thought!" Berly confirmed. "What's stopping ya, then? C'mon, let's play! I'll round everyone up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Omori rarely talks because when he does, [loud distorted screams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKC8qqqLZ6A) come out of his mouth. The glitchy text is meant to represent those screams when he speaks.


End file.
